Of Runes and Cauldron
by NuttyThenutjob
Summary: How to make chaos : It was basically the entirety of Leonardo's life. Not only he has school coming up, and bunch of whack-jobs as friends, he also has to prepare for upcoming dragon hunt, spells, magic, and coping up with Donnie's psychic power. Living as a Witch is hard, 'kay? /TMNT AU FANTASY-MODERN WORLD/
1. chapter 1

"For the love of Merlin's beard I AM LATE!!" I screeched for the umpteenth time, jumping around my room while trying to put on my pants, with toothbrush poking out from my mouth.

Don't ever try brushing your teeth while putting on pants, just don't. Professionals only.

I slipped on a random t-shirt,-which happens to be cyan colored, put on my blue hoodie and old converse all in almost same time.

"SCARLET! WHY CAN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER YOU DAMN CAT!!" I yelled accusingly,-and frustatingly, at the said black cat, perching calmly ontop of my desk.

Scarlet meowed in response.

"Nuh-uh! Don't give me that face, you're guilty as fudge!" I pointed my finger at her, glaring before practiccly scrambling out from my room.

Not wasting anytime, i jumped down instead of using the stairs, letting out a loud THUMP! as my feet reached the wooden floor.

"There's a reason why there are stairs y'know?"

I turned to see my mother, a pretty middle aged woman with fair skin and raven black hair. She was wearing her coffee stained apron and holding up a sizzling frying pan with pancake inside it.

"Stairs are under-rated." I laughed, snatching my golden toast on the table before gulping down the glass of milk beside the plate in one go.

I bite down on my toast, grabbing my worn-out-full-of-patches backpack while heading out for the door.

"Bye ma!" I said through mouth full of toast before turning into the Flash mode.

A.K.A running in full speed all the way to school.

I made a quite scene in the road though, almost ran into a car, bumped into zillions random strangers, and i managed to get lost.

Like, hOW COULD YOU GET LOST TO A SCHOOL YOU'VE BEEN GOING INTO FOR YEARS??!!

Yep, my mind is super distracted this morning.

I finally managed to get into my class in the nick of the time.

Thank you Merlin.

I open my backpack to get my books but then, realisation dawned upon me like a huge heavy rock.

I forgot to bring my physics textbook, darn it!

I started to panick.

Physics is the first period and i don't have time to borrow textbook from other classes! Not unless i want to get detention for being late! Ugh, what did i do to the Universe?!

I slammed my head on the table, groaning.

Someone tapped my shoulder, so i look up.

I clearly have high hopes when i thought it was Merlin, or Harry Potter, or maybe a magical flying physics textbook.

...seriously, what hapened to my mind? Must've been one of the effects hanging out with Mikey.

"You okay there?" It was Raph. Joy.

"No. My grandpa got killed yesterday." I grumbled, before returning back on slamming my head onto the desk.

Okay, my grandfather did die, it's just, not yesterday actually. It's about 9 years ago.

"...seriously?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone! Can't a turtle thinking about his miserable life in peace?!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Okay.. anyways, sorry about your," he put his hand in his eyes while pretending to cry.

"Grandfather."

We both cracked up laughing.

"You did a terrible impression of crying, hot-head." I grinned.

Thus, that's the beginning of name calling.

"DiCaprio."

"Peachie."

"Fearless."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Pedophile."

"Am not you perv!" I screeched. Again. While shoving him away, crossing my arms.

Raph laughed and i managed to throw an eraser to his head.

He shot me a glare as i raised my arms and did a terrible impression of chicken dance.

"HEAD SHOT! BAM!" I cheered, flailing my arms around.

"...is there any explanations of why Leo looks like a chicken tried to break dance?"

Raph laughed again. It's my turn to send him a glare as Donnie approaches to us, with Mikey practiccly skipping behind him.

"Group hug!!" Mikey suddenly yelled, glomping all of us with his arms.

What da fudge?

"Mike.. can't.. breathe.." i wheezed, slapping his arms as i tried to pry them away.

"Sorry bros." He giggled before finally releases us. Both Donnie and i sucked in great amount of air.

He has a problem.

'Isn't he always?'

Do i gave you a permission to enter my mind this morning?

'No.'

Get out!

Raph patted my back as i coughed and wheezed, rather dramaticcly i might add.

This is why i'm good at drama class.

'Says the one who got a D-.'

Shut up. The teacher is just a jerk. She can't appreciate the art of acting.

'You're not DiCaprio."

I can be him if i want to.

'Yeah yeah.'

"Goodbye.. world.." i drop down to my chair and close my eyes as i stuck out my tongue.

"Bleh."

"OMIGOSH I JUST KILLED LEO!! ASDFHJKLDFKL CALL 911!!!!"

"Calm down Mikey! It's no use on calling 911! He needs a CPR!"

"Okay! Raph! Give him mouth-to-mouth!"

"Wha-?"

"What thE FRICK HECK NO!!!" I screeched, again, slamming my desk as i stood up franticcly.

"And that's how you wake Leo, people." Donnie smiled, crossing his arms smugly as i glared at him.

Jerk.

'You're welcome.'

I'm so going to turn you into a frog after school.

'I just saved your life. Atleast give me credit.'

In your dreams.

'Whatever.'

"Is there a reason why you two were staring at eachother?"

"Nothing!" Donnie and i quickly said in unison.

"Jinx!" We both said again.

"Jinx again!" Unison again.

"Ughhhh!!!" And groaned in unison. Again.

Mikey and Raph must've found it amusing because they both suddenly cracked up laughing so hard, they're practiccly tearing up.

"Anyways, did you guys do your summer assigments?"

Shiet.

"Yeap! All done!" Mikey beamed, i was the only one who started sweating.

"Really?" Donnie raised his eyebrow at him. The said turtle just nodded.

"Yep! I did it randomly though. Oh well, i always get an F anyways."

Gee. How optimist.

"Raph?"

"Don't remember, don't care." He huffs.

Typical.

"Leo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah i finished it!" I put on my best grin, as in the inside, i was literally screaming bloody murder.

I send Donnie a look that only both of us know what it means.

I'm screwed.

Calm down geez. What did you do that makes you forget anyways?

I went to Glowseed, and accidently got in 'coma' for the rest of the summer. Remember?

Oh yeah.

What do i do now? Mr.Thatcher already hates me! I'm going to die!

You're a witch!

I almost slapped myself for forgetting that one important fact, that could literally saves my miserable life.

"Um, Don, Mike, the bell's going to ring soon." I said, checking my wristwatch.

Donnie pick up the hint and nodded silently at me.

"Aw man! Can't we just wait a wee longer?" Mikey whined, pouting. He was playing Uno with Raph.

Wait, where did they get the Uno cards?

"Come on Mikey. Don't want to be late. Bye guys!" He waved as he drags said orange turtle out from Raph and i's classroom.

"So.." Raph started, looking at me.

"So..?" I dragged, looking at him back, teasing.

"Haha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes and he was about to open his mouth when the bell rings.

I scrambled and sat down to my chair as other students did the same.

When nobody was looking, i ripped a paper from one of my spare notebooks. Carefull not to make a sound.

Grabbing my pencil, i drew a perfect circle,-after drawing billions of circles you'll get used to draw a perfect one without a compass, and a triangle inside it before started to write some runes.

Now now, i'm not summoning a demon. I'm summoning my physics textbook.

Witch with perks, mwahahaha.

Looking right and left to check if no one's looking,-Raph was distracted by his fellow pal Casey thankfully, i uses my red colored pencil to outline the runes as it started to glow blue.

Why colored pencil? I'm NOT summoning a demon,-nor an angel, so i don't need blood obviously. It's just a textbook afterall.

"Accacia Sammonio Elém." I mumbled as i struggled to visualize my physics textbook in my head.

When i opened my eyes, i saw the textbook inside my backpack.

Glory glory Hallejujah!

Now for my assignment.

Sliding my assignment papers on my table, i muttered another spell quickly and silently. The assignments are magiccly finished just as the teacher walked in.

Phew! I'm saved!

I wipe my sweats from my forehead away as i leaned onto my chair.

I'm tired. Not the perks of being a witch is whenever you used a spell without amulet, your energy will be drained.

And unlucky me, my amulet is still being fixed since it broke to pieces when i fought the Jabberwocky back in Glowseed last A.K.A yesterday summer.

And without my amulet, i have to do less magical things so i won't drain my energy for school.

Ugh, school.

FYI, school is much worse than soul-sucker.

It's true.

\--*--

There ya go! First chappie! And yeah, Donnie is also a witch. And a phsycic.

I'm sorry if Leo is OOC, i just thought that eccentric-sass master Leo would be funny. Besides, witches are usually eccentric. And sassy.

And yeah, he has a cat. And a mom. No it's not Tang Shen. I really wanted an AU where Leo isn't with Splinter (AKA father) but with a mother instead. But also not Tang Shen, 'cus it'll be awkward and wierdly filled with drama instead. And i HATE dramas. It's dramaticc. Obviously.

Don't worry, Splinter and Shred-head is still here. With the drama, bleh.

FYI, Witch and wizards in this book/AU are different. Not because the gender. But of something else that i can't tell (SPOILER).

Bye potatoes!


	2. chapter 2

"TADAIMAAA!!!!*" I yelled, throwing my backpack to the shelves beside the door as i close it shut.

"Welcome home!" Mom chirped, poking her head out from the kitchen.

I strided towards her, shoving my hands into my hoodies's pockets, heading towards the wooden cabinets.

"Dragon hunting day is coming up!" She spoke up, not looking up from her brewing cauldron on the kitchen stove.

I paused mid-air from getting more cookies in the jar above the cabinet.

"FhUWaTh?!!" I yelled through mouth full of chocolate chip cookies, muffled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I grabbed myself a glass of water and downed it all,-with the cookies, in one go.

"What?!!"

"Next week on Tuesday."

"But i have a soccer try out on next Tuesday!!"

She sighed and turned at me.

"Either that, or you'll wait for another 3 years to hunt your first dragon."

I sulked, taking a bite on the cookies one last time before stomping off to my room upstairs.

Not letting me play soccer is like.. not letting me to breath! I know i'm overreacting but still!

"Can you believe it Scarlet?!! I mean, why can't the dragons come next week or anydays but next Tuesday?!!" I rambled to my cat, who only meowed in response before continue to lick her paws.

"Anyways," i turned towards the window and pointed my index finger on it, chanting a spell.

"Invellion Scru!"

Instantly, an invisible wall,-with the exception if you're a magical being you'll see it as a transparent blue wall, covered the window from the outside.

You see, i just put on a spell that'll make people that sees my window thought no one was inside. It comes in handy to stay away from wierd stalkers sometimes. Well, exception again, if the stalker is a magical being.

"Converto." I muttered, writing a simple rune in the air, making a thick leather-cover book flew towards me.

...and hit my nose.

"Ow! Hwath da fheck?!" I groaned, rubbing my sore nose from the impact.

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Scarlet stood above my desk, watching me with a 'done' expression.

'You can fight a Jabberwocky and use advanced gray spells, yet you failed at basic spells..'

"Not my fault that basic spells are too boring to memorize!" I shot back, still rubbing my nose whilst my hand reaching out to grab my spell book.

"Why do i have to have a phsycic friend who enters mine and my cat's mind whenever he likes?"

'Because apparently your social life sucks so i'm your only friend who also do witchery.'

"Gee, thanks for the compliment Don." I said sarcasticcly, rolling my eyes as i flipped through the thousands of yellowing pages of the spell book.

I stopped when at one chapter with a nice Northern-dragon sketch on the cover. With a big bold ink, the title says; 'Dragon Hunting.'

Here goes nothing.

Dragon Hunting

The Dragon Hunting date is counted by the Star Calender. It happens once every 3 years. Usually, the spot is New York City's area, whereas it's closer to Glowseed's portal.

I skipped few parts here and there, jotting few important ones down on a simple notebook.

The notebook was armed with a protection charm, so no one could read it except me who knows the Avan. Avan is some kind of password we have to say to go through witches' private stuff. No one has the same Avan code, obviously. If you're not a witch,-or apparently don't know the Avan code-, you'd only see mine as a notebook filled with physhics formulas.

And yeah, i did say that i wouldn't like to have my soccer try-out post-poned but hey. Dragon Hunting is only once every 3 years, a rare important occasion since witches, wizards' lifes aren't exactly easy. Only lucky ones could reach the age 30s or 40s unscathed.

...Okay, that may sounded bad.

Anyways, Dragon Hunting is kind of an important event. It's when.. like.. a way to show that witches or wizards have come to mature age. Growing up.

It's when we first hunt a dragon. Why dragons? Dragons are the most vital animal in all witchery and wizardry world. Without them, there would be no magic. And since every single part of their body are very usefull, so yeah. Instant need.

'I heard this years' Hunting would ended up bad.'

I snorted, not looking up from my book.

"Who told you that?"

'You know what i mean.' Scarlet,-err Donnie now-, glared at me. Nose twitching in irritation.

"The fact that you're a phsycic AND a Helian? Yes, i remember."

Helian is a calender marker. They uses stars' and planets' alignments to chart Star Calender, or more known as Witch and Wizard's Calender. Helian is basiccly like a.. fortune-teller that can see the future sometimes, if Mother allowed them to.

'You can wait a bit longer. I've seen the next one is more promising.'

"And leave this chance when i can still have it? Heck no."

'Leo please.'

I sighed and turned around to him.

"This is my only chance Donnie. Glowseed isn't exactly at best shape this century, and who else is going to protect it but it's own Guardian? I can't do this anymore if next time i happened to stay in the coma longer. I have to go now."

I heard him sighed in defeat.

'Fine..Just don't.. hurt yourself.. like when..' he paused, letting myself remember what had happen long time ago.

"I know.." i mumbled, turning my full attention at the research i have to do instead.

I know full well how i died, Donnie..

'I'm sorry..'

\--*--

DON'TKILLMEIAMSOSORRY..

NOT.

TBC.

*Tadaima : I'm home


	3. chapter 3

"What..are you doing?"

I paused mid air, the green crayon i was holding fell from my hand and stopped mid air. Literally.

Donnie squinted at the stark white paper infront of me.

"...That is..." he sighs and rubs his temple.

"The worst, personification of a turtle, ever."

"Hey!" I glared, throwing the green crayon at him that hits bullseye.

Whoo! Headshot!

"I'm serious! I mean, i don't even know what that is anymore!" Donnie yelled, pointing at the green and red blob i drew.

"Well excuse me, but not all of us are good at drawing!"

"You can't even draw a simple stickman!"

"I know! Just shut up! I'm only good at drawing runes!" I yelled back, throwing another crayon.

"Why are you even drawing... is that Raph?"

"Yes." I seethed.

"...Whatever. Why are you even drawing him?"

I sighed and stood up. My back pops a few time as i stretched.

"I'm getting old."

"We're at the same age."

"Still older than you by two months."

"You are only four-hundred and fifty years old!" Donnie cried in frustation.

"Still old!"

"By mortal age! We are immortals!"

"Don't make me break into a song Donnie!"

He shot me a glare.

"Don't try to avoid my question."

I guess he finds out.

"Fine. We fought." I huffed, slumping to my bed.

Donnie sat beside me and Scarlet instantly crawls into his lap. Whatta snake.

"Why?"

"Since i'm not rude unlike some people who read minds,"

Donnie glared.

I ignore him.

"I'm not sure. But i think he's pissed off from his family issues and then takes it out on everyone. In this case, me."

Not that i can blame him. Raph's life isn't so nice these days. His foster parents are fighting over him, even planning to get a divorce because his foster dad doesn't like him one bit. Unlike his foster mom.

And oh yeah, Raph's an orphan. He didn't tell us the whole backstory, but to sums it up, his parents left him in an orphanage since he's an infant and has been living alone eversince.

Tragic, i know.

Donnie blew out a whistle.

"That's harsh. Let me guess, you're trying to use the break-up-argument spell?"

"Yes!" I cried in exhasperation.

Donnie sighs.

"Give me the crayons, i'll draw you and him instead. You go get the things."

I squealed in happiness and hugged him.

"Arigato*!"

"Mondainai. Ike*!" He shooed.

I saluted and rushed off. Dashing around the house like a madman untill i found the things i need.

Blue candles. Bay leaves. Matches.

"Got it!" I yelped when i nearly tripped on one of the crayons.

"Here." Donnie threw two papers to me and i held it.

And guess what? I cried.

"What?" He asked wierdly.

"You should be an artist one day.. So bootehful.." i sniffed.

Donnie rolled his eyes and smacked my head.

Ow.

"Shut up."

I rolled my eyes back and stuck out my tongue at him before sittingg on the wooden floor.

I set the candles and lit it. The papers beside me as i held the bay leaf.

I laid the leaf ontop of my drawing,-so realistic oh goodness Donnie how??-, before putting Raph's ontop again. Creating some sandwich-like.

"Mæu Las ë Vicconicum, Darë criciœ en La Säggath."

May the leaf absorbs, all the anger and madness between us both.

Then i took the leaf, my hands trembling a bit as i lit the leaf on fire with the candle.

"Siëlleth, Siëlleth. La Manicům."

Begone, begone. The evil.

I blew the fire away and crumpled the still hot leaf. The ashes flew out to my window by the wind.

"Feeling better?"

I blinked in surprise untill i realised Donnie is here with me.

"..yeah. i hope so." I exhaled. Feeling drained already.

Goodness, when will my amulet got fixed?

"Tomorrow. Or the day after."

For some reason, i'm really grateful if your psychic power right now..

"Your welcome."

I smiled, rather bitterly i supposed.

"You want some recharging spell?" Donnie then asked.

I shrugged. Mumbling,

"Go ahead."

Shuffling was heard and few minutes later, the scent of chamomile and jasmine entered my senses.

"Hold this." He said, dangling his oak wood amulet before my eyes.

I held it and slumped back to the wall.

Donnie muttered some mantras. They amulet in my hand glowed purple before twining around my body. Purple wisps acting like hands.

My senses tingled and i felt myself slowly refreshed.

Maybe this is what phone felt like whenever being charged.

"Be quiet! Your mind is too loud!"

Not my fault.

"Leo!"

Alright alright.

I forced myself into the state of meditation and felt my mind calmed down.

"Leo! Stop! You're slipping!"

What?

Wait, i can't open my eyes..

"Leo!"

Oh Mother Nature, not this again..

I mentally groaned when i felt my conscious slipping away from body, towards the Astral Plains. Leaving Donnie calling for my name.

\--*--

Ye. I finally continues this! Whoo!

*Arigato - Thank you

*Mondainai. Ike! - Not a problem. Go!

Whew! So many magic spells in this chappie..

The spells and enchantments i used whole heartedly belong to me. Mine. No stealing! *hisses*

Syl!~


End file.
